


Found You

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: Whump [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Runaway, Short One Shot, Snyder’s evil, Torture, Whump, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: Being in the Refuge meant dealing with Snyder and his “special sessions”. Race wasn’t having it anymore. He jumped at the chance for escape.
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & Snyder, Racetrack Higgins & Warden Snyder
Series: Whump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Race whump that I wrote awhile ago, but couldn’t post because technology decided not to work in my favor. I also have some Jack and Crutchie that I’ll try to post later. Anyways, enjoy!

Race couldn’t get away.

Snyder was always there. Always ready to catch him if he ran. He needed Jack or Crutchie. Or any of the newsies. Heck, he’s even take Spot in this instance. All of them would know what to do.

But him. He was just Racetrack Higgins. He didn’t know what to do. He could barely guess how to use the medical supplies he’d stolen. Snyder knew how to break him. It was his specialty.

The days are blending into one painful torture session. Snyder always came in the cell once during the morning. He gave them something to eat. It was never enough. Then in the evening. He would choose one boy (usually Race) print to see and take him to the basement where he would hurt them in someway or another.

Today was just the same. Snyder came down to the room. Everyone lined up in front of her bunk. Race was limping from yesterday‘s session. Snyder tapped his shoulder.

No matter how many times he did it, Race always froze up at the man’s touch. He followed him downstairs, biting his lip. His leg screamed at him to stop. He looked around trying to find a distraction to keep him thinking about the pain he was in. Race’s eyes finally settled on a door.

The door with the key still in the lock.

Escape.

Race ignored his lake as he sprinted to the door. He trusted the key and out he went. Into a strange part of Manhattan. He dodge people on the sidewalk, sprinting as fast as he could with his family. Race could hear Snyder behind him, making him go faster.

Huffing and puffing, his lungs screamed. Adrenaline rush through Race. This was his one chance.

His leg finally gave out, betraying him. Race grunted as his head came in contact with a street lamp. No one helped him up. Why should they? They all had their own business to attend to.

So this is what Crutchie goes through, Race thought.

Footsteps. Snyders steps came closer. The shadow fell over him. Race wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. That had been his one chance.

“Found you,” Snyder said, bending down.

“Please don’ take me back,” Race whispered.

“You did this to yourself, boy. Get up.”

Race onto the street lamp. So after them self up and wiped his hands on his trousers. Snyder grabbed him by the ear. He began to drag him back to the Refuge.

“Time for some fun, Racey.”

He let his tears slide down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, please drop a review.


End file.
